


Azure

by KuraiTsuky



Series: All the Colors in the Universe [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Love/Hate, Post-Episode: s08e12 Death in Heaven, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, my first fic of 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: All of time and space can’t keep them apart.





	Azure

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few hours ago I closed this chapter of the story (in my mind) and now I'm reopening it, because it will never be over.
> 
> Happy new year everyone!!

It’s more than love.

Sometimes it’s even more than hate.

They are made for each other, at times she thinks they are made of each other. After so long, so many battles, they’ve exchanged quirks, mannerisms, even accents to the point she often looks back and realizes she is not herself anymore.

Sometimes she looks into the mirror, sees him instead of her own reflection and it makes her love this body a little more. But most of the time it just makes her fill up with disgust.

It’s a strange thing, how she can love someone so much she feels sick. How she can hate someone so much she wants to kiss him to death. But it is true, it has always been. Since the first time they looked at each other and the hearts of time itself skipped a beat.

Her hearts do that now, each time he looks at her, it doesn’t even matter if he does it in anger or wonder though the first one is more common nowadays. As long as he’s looking, she doesn’t truly care what he sees. Last time he was angry –more common indeed- his beautiful eyes like storms, raging at her, accusing, and deep down, pleading. That is one of the things she likes the best about him, whatever face he wears, he always yells with his mouth and begs with his eyes.

This time around, he would look beautiful on his knees before her. She would love every second of it almost as much as she loves him. As much as she loves to see him suffer. After all, it’s only fair since she’s the one that went on her knees the last time around.

Now he’s running, from the pain and from her, from those two things that have become synonymous. But she’ll find him, she always does. Not even the whole of time and space can keep them apart.  And she will gain his reluctant trust, as she often does, and then she will stab him in the back, as per usual. She will bask in his hurt and in his love because he’s hers. And then she will bask on her own, because this time around he’s sharp and cold as a knife and he’s not afraid to cut her.

She shivers, imagining it and smiles.

They _are_ made for each other.

Missy just isn’t sure if it’s for each other’s happiness or for their destruction.


End file.
